


Field of Roses

by Karliebug116



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 23:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20956550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karliebug116/pseuds/Karliebug116
Summary: Just a short brain thingie





	Field of Roses

Can I compare your face to a field of roses? No, I don't think I can. Your dashing looks take my every breath away. I can't possibly imagine life without you. You brighten my day every time I see your smiling face. How I wish I could compare your looks to something but every time I see you, my brain goes empty, my limbs go numb, and it's hard for me to talk without stuttering. Everything in my world now revolves around you and yet, you don't even notice my feelings...


End file.
